


Tantalizing

by DarkGreenVelour



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGreenVelour/pseuds/DarkGreenVelour
Summary: Mirror Marlena finds a good use for the Tantalus Field's camera and viewing screen





	Tantalizing

Marlena folded her dress neatly on her bed and grabbed her favorite vibrator as she sat in front of the Tantalus Field’s screen, naked. She pressed the ‘Power’ and ‘View’ buttons with her long silver fingernail, and then selected ‘Uhura-Quarters’ on the screen. 

The screen whirred and hummed before landing on an image of purple-covered quarters with lion prints on the walls. Yes, this was the one. She peered at the video screen in disappointment, searching for signs of activity, until Lieutenant Uhura walked over to the bed and into in the camera’s view. Marlena had needed to be discreet in the placement of her little security camera, but she had supposed the bed would be the best place to aim the camera if she wanted to see what she was looking for. 

Uhura sat on the edge of her velvety, dark purple bed, taking her boots off and tossing them onto the floor carelessly. Carefully, she reached into the inner pocket of her skirt, and then into her cleavage, pulling out two sheathed daggers and laying them on her nightstand with pride. 

Was she going to take it off? Marlena waited tensely, urging the officer in her head. 

Come on. Off with the shirt, off with the skirt. You’re going to bed, don’t you want to be comfortable? she thought.

Marlena felt her heart rate increase as Uhura gingerly pulled down her tight red skirt down from her ass, past her knees, past her ankles, and tossed it onto a chair, joining it with her red bra and sash momentarily. 

She gawked. Uhura had even better assets than she’d expected: a full, plump round ass that wobbled ever so slightly with every movement on her velvet duvet; dark nipples pointing erect at the very center of her perky little breasts; and best of all: she was leaning up against her bed frame, legs spread and her hand creeping down to the sensitive spot in the middle of her thick, black bush. 

Marlena smiled and squirmed in her seat, turning on her vibrator and applying it to her own body. Mmmmm. The warmth set in, the growing tension, as her vibrator buzzed loudly at her clitoris. And just the show she’d been hoping to find, and on her first viewing too! The rumors about Lieutenant Uhura’s excessive masturbation must’ve been true after all…

She certainly seemed experienced. Grabbing a dildo off her covers with her left hand, she stuck it in her mouth, sucking on it like a child would suck on their thumb for comfort, and rubbed vigorous circles in her clitoris, occasionally stopping to shove it into her vagina instead, smearing the lubricating fluid from her own pussy on her clit as she rubbed harder and harder. 

Marlena felt the heat building up between her legs, and rubbed the vibrator all over her clit. Uhura spread her legs further apart and removed the dildo from her mouth, shoving it into her vagina in jerky, rough thrusts, deeper and deeper into the folds of her whole while she moaned from the friction of her finger on her clit. God. Marlena couldn’t hold out for long. Not with an unsuspecting porn star this good, not with the hum of her vibrator as it vibrated against her gorged clit, not while she stared at the lieutenant bringing herself to climax in her private quarters, completely unaware of the enraptured audience staring at her while cum squirted onto her bedsheets and she moaned shamelessly--

Marlena couldn’t hear Uhura’s moans anymore as her own pleasure overtook her. She shoved the vibrator harder against her clit, whining and panting as the tension between her legs grew more and more unbearable, until the sight of Uhura’s languid licks across the surface of her own dirty dildo brought her over the edge. 

She sat back in her seat, finally calm and relaxed, her pleasure dripping out of her pussy and onto the floor. 

Now she knew that the Lieutenant really did masturbate directly after work. And judging from her worn-looking sex toys, she did so very frequently. 

Marlena smiled. She’d found a new private Uhura porn channel, just for herself.


End file.
